When I need you
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: Jane is wandering the streets in one of the most terrible weather conditions Boston had seen in years. Her salty tears mingled with the raindrops; her tangled drenched hair hanging limp over her shoulders. How could one mistake cause such anguish and despair amongst her and the one person she could trust in the world? First rizzles story, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**__ Jane is wandering the streets in one of the most terrible weather conditions Boston had seen in years. Her salty tears mingled with the raindrops; her tangled drenched hair hanging limp over her shoulders._

_How could one mistake cause such anguish and despair amongst her and the one person she could trust in the world?_

**: That Morning:**

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, for the love and begging of forgiveness of taking the lords name in vein, would you get your lazy back side off that couch!" Angela bellowed from the island unit in Maura's guest house.

"Ma, I really don't want to go. Really."

"How rude."

This caused the detective to sit up and look over her shoulder to her mother preparing some concoction in the kitchen and furrowed her brows. "C'mon Ma, I would really prefer to stay at home and watch the Red Sox match than spend _hours_ socialising with people I don't know."

"I thought I brought you up better than that." The eldest Rizzoli sniffed and pinned her lips together, settling the kneaded dough on the pie tin and slitting the top with a sharp knife, with the utmost perfection.

"Just say I'm working and I can't make it."

"But you're not going to be _working_. Tommy and Frankie are coming along so there is no reason at all why you shouldn't be going too."

"But-" she tried to manoeuvre in a word or two but it failed and her mother raised her index finger at her.

"Jane you are going to make an effort to be nice to these people tonight, okay?"

"Fine."

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it?" Angela smiled placing the apple pie into the oven and took off her oven mitts and hung them up on the oven door. Jane scolded and sat back into her chair, pissed off at having to go to such an effort. She would much rather spending the night with Maura, than being forced into seeing people who she would just get an annual Christmas card as a form of sociability on their part.

**Xxx**

The bullpen was buzzing, okay; really it wasn't, but Jane really hoped it would have been. For some reason, she wanted to be surrounded by people than be alone, doing nothing but picking at the keys on the keyboard or scribbling on sticky notes. It was unusually quiet for the morning but she guessed maybe there could have been some memorial she wasn't told about taking place, or else everyone felt like taking the day off work. She watched Frankie walk through the door and jolted her head in his direction, as he moved toward her.

"Oh hey Jane, what's up?"

"Hi...where is everyone?"

"Korzak and Frost are out digging up a lead on the Curkis murder, I'm in front of you" Jane shot him a mock-shocked look and folded her arms across her chest, tilting her head and leaning in his direction, eager to hear the rest. "-and I think Maura is downstairs in Autopsy"

"Okay that's great Frankie, thanks." She muttered, not allowing Frankie to add to the rest of that sentence. His voice was a distant blur as she shot out the door and to the elevator.

"I wouldn't go down there..."

**Xxx**

Jane shot through the double-doors leading town the corridor to Maura's office and autopsy room. She hadn't heard from her in a day or two and found it to be a little fishy considering they always talked. She always had a call or text message waiting for her. She wandered into Maura's office, noticing the blonde perched behind her desk.

"Oh thank God you're down here Maura, I thought I was going to spend the next few hours doing nothing but sitting upstairs on my own. Oh ma convinced me to visit our new neighbours tonight, she baked them an apple pie Maura! My ma doesn't bake apple pie for ANYONE!" Jane ranted, flailing her hands about the place, taking huge argument in what she was debating.

Maura spun around once Jane had finished speaking and walked over to behind her desk. Jane was still trying to blow off steam at the prospect she'd have to waste a good nights overtime on going to see people she'd never see again; to realise the look in Maura's eyes.

"Jane why did you really come down here."

The detective met the ME's eyes instantly.

"I-I told you, there was no one else about and I wanted to tell you...-Hey I always come down here to you; everyday."

"Judging by my records I haven't heard seen or spoken to you in two and a half days."

"I was busy." Jane retorted, seeing the hurt in Maura's eyes. "Listen I'm sorry Maura, my bad okay? How about we catch up later at the dirty robber alright?"

"It's okay, I think I'm busy tonight anyways."

"With WHAT?" Jane exclaimed, much louder than she intended to.

"Things, Jane. I'm tired and I really have quite a lot on my mind. Please."

"Fine, Fine. Just text me later, even if you don't change your mind." The detective smiled faintly and made her way to leave the ME's office when Maura called her back.

They stood in a few moments silence just staring at each other until one of them speaks. She holds her breath and counts to 5 and wraps her arms around herself, changing her mind on what to say.

"Goodbye"

The detective stalled awkwardly for a moment and furrowed her brows.

"Maura are you ok?" she was genuinely worried for her friend, she sensed the doctors fears and couldn't help but stay bolted to the floor, unable to move.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jane."

"Maura you're _avoiding_ the question."

"I've got work to do."

"So do _I,_ but I'm here if you need to talk about something."

"I don't Jane, I'm fine; just leave me be." The doctor stated, engrossing herself in work and Jane just left the room, leaving the door to swing behind her.

_**Xxx**_

_**Oh so what did you think? My first Rizzoli and Isles fic so please be kind. What do you think is going on or what you think happens next? Leave me a review and let me know! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter! I decided not to be so mean so tried my best to update quickly! Turns out instead of school being back on Monday, I'm actually back next Thursday! Yay to more writing time:)_

**Disclaimer:** _All belongs to their creators, apart from the story idea/plot...that belongs to me!_

Maura's hostility sparked something in Jane, something she wasn't at all familiar with but it downright scared her. Her best friend was blowing her off and she knew it was something other than just a casual 'give me an hour or two' situation. She seemed icy cold; she hadn't seen the doctor so distant since the factory shooting almost a year ago; where Jane shot her biological father, _Patrick Doyle. _

She built up speed and took the stairs to try and get away from the hustle and bustle of everyone and try and cool down, or even make sense of things. She knew she wasn't over-reacting, she knew something was off. Very much so. The stairs seemed like such a trek as ever agonising step felt so much further away. The detective stopped and slid down the wall and just sat there, wiping her hand down her face; thinking back on all the possible things that she could've said wrong since she talked to her last. Now that she thought of it, nothing came to mind; nothing the doctor hadn't heard her tease her about before.

"Ugh" she groaned, feeling completely helpless toward her best friend and pulled herself off the cold concrete and to her feet, continuing her way up the stairs again.

She dragged herself into the bullpen and searched the room for a more familiar face. She noticed Korsak and Frost at the end room, looking up at the screens while Frost typed something in countless times. She was met with the face of Lee Curkis, the 21 year old that they had discovered in an alleyway only 2 days ago. She remembered his face, how his young limp body lay in a chilling puddle of blood, his book bag and things tossed to the side; how everyone assumed he was meeting a dealer in that alleyway. Even though Maura had confirmed there had been no illegal substances in his body for _months_.

"Oh hey Jane" Korsak greeted, hands held sturdily in his beige suit coat pockets and she leaned off one of the opposite tables on their side of the room. She gave him a pushed smile and he caught it.

"Hey" she looked down, folded her arms across her chest; and diverted her eyes to look at Lee's face again. "I heard you caught a lead."

Korsak dismissed her false smile for the while and nodded, jerking his head toward the young man's face on the screen. "The .38 that killed him, we found an identical match from a gun that was in one of his buddy's dorm rooms."

She pulled her eyes from the screen and met Korsaks. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Korsak smiled, as did Frost who chipped in. "We have him in custody right now; we just had to run a few more things."

"Well can we just go down now?"

Soon the three detectives were making their way to interrogation, Frost standing behind the double way mirror as Jane walked in briskly taking in the appearance of Elliot Manton who seemed to have something to do with Lee's brutal murder.

His hardened eyes beckoned her to dive right into the subject at hand.

"Why am I here?"

"Oh I think you know why you're here, _pal._" She slapped the last word hard off her tongue, flipping through the case file that korsaks had left on the table in front of them.

"How well did you know Lee Curkis?" Korsak questioned, the young man stiffly sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed. Both detectives caught this. He was jumping into _defence mode._

"I don't know who you're talking about." He protested.

Jane grabbed a photo of Lee from a stack they had left in the case file and shoved it across the table. The young man gulped and hardened his jaw.

"Memory any _clearer_ yet?" Jane pressed, lifting herself a little over the table; eyes pinned on the pale man before her.

"No." He retorted stubbornly, leaning back care free into the chair and smirking at Jane.

"Well you know, that's so strange. See this bullet?" she held up the clear container, holding the bullet which Maura had extracted from Lee's cranium 2 days ago; up to the light. "The gun we found in your dorm room is an exact match to this bullet."

Elliot eyed the bullet and remarked; "I believe I'm entitled to get a lawyer."

"Yeah you get one, try and see one judge who will argue against this being a match, seeing as we have so much evidence against you." Jane returned, standing up as did Korsak and both left the room.

Jane hopped out of her car and went by Maura's guesthouse, taking the opportunity to see if Maura had come here or not. It was 7.30pm, maybe she was lucky.

She pressed the doorbell, impatiently waiting for someone to retrieve the door and was delighted to be met with Maura's soft hazel eyes staring back at her. She could feel herself rub her hands from the coldness and Maura noted this, but passed no heed in the matter.

"Jane."

Jane let a small smile tug at her lips. "Hey, I hadn't really seen you that much today."

"Yes, I know; likewise."

"Maur...just let me finish-"

"Okay."

"And I was wondering if you still wanted to take me up on my offer?" she stopped fidgeting so much and hoped the Medical examiner would look a little more happy to see her.

Maura looked confused. "What offer?"

"Us going for drinks at the dirty robber tonight_, remember_?" Jane probed, usually Maura remembered things like this much more clearly than she had in this very moment.

"Oh it completely escaped my thoughts."

"It did?" Jane didn't sound as butch as she usually did, she sounded small, uncertain; sad.

"I was just thinking of having the night in to be honest; I've been submerged in a huge workload all week, today no exception."

Jane nodded, she believed her but she wanted to know more. She knew she shouldn't but, she was so _curious_. She shifted side to side and crossed her arms, arching her brow and taking in the ME's appearance now.

"Maur, what's wrong?"

The doctor shot her an unknowing look and cocked her head to the side, sipping out of the wine glass she held in her hand; drowning her thoughts perhaps, with the reddish liquid. She made a motion with her other hand before placing it over her chest. "Jane, why are you so insistent that something is wrong?"

Jane couldn't help but feel the cold draft, come in closer around her neck; how her body tensed up at her best friends accusing stare. She held her arms closer to her now and pouted.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I believe I'm not."

"_MAURA_" The detective groaned and Maura was pulled aback by her use of tone. "I haven't heard from you in almost 3 days, anytime I come looking for you, you just keep trying to push me _away_. What's the big deal huh? Did I say something or did I do something to offend you; because Maur; _I feel like I'm losing my best friend_."

Maura stood shell shocked, her feet bolted to the floor. The detective looked away from her for a moment, her eyes getting teary as she tried to get a grip. A pang of desperation and wanting coursed through Maura's body rapidly and she could feel her breath catch in her throat. Jane had seen the longing look in her hazel eyes. She had two choices stay here and try and get her to listen or leave and just feel even more consumed with guilt.

"I mean what do, I do Maur? You won't talk to me. You won't talk. I mean really, what do, I _do_?" she pleaded, nibbling her lower lip and letting out a sigh. She ran her long fingers through her tangled hair and shook her head staring at the ME.

"Nothing you say or do is going to change the outcome. It just won't."

"How do you know it won't?"

"Because I just know, alright Jane?!"

Her sudden outburst had stunned them both; Jane blinking and gaping at her in such an obvious manner. She had pulled back, her shoulders straight. Her mouth was moving but she couldn't say anything.

"Alright." The Rizzoli shrugged, backing off the steps and shaking her head and looked up into the air, her eyes dropping straight to the puddle stained concrete she stood on.

"That's all?"

"I shouldn't have bothered you, I shouldn't have come here, hell fate probably shouldn't have brought us together either at this point. I'm sorry Maura okay? I'm sorry whatever I did, I just hope whatever is going on in that crazy imaginative mind of yours; you might be able to tell me one day. Until then, I can't really see what much I can do."

A tear or two had fallen from Maura's eyes, tears the detective hadn't seen due to her standing at the end of the steps now. She could feel the slight drizzling of rain dampen her clothing and without goodbye she took off down the street, as the salty tears stung her eyes; she gradually let them fall and fall. She pulled the back of her hand to her face and rubbed them away, only being replaced with even more.

She noticed the clock on one of the old buildings on that street, the time which read 7.51pm and took a shaky breath in and continued down the street, pulling her clothes tighter to her body and let the darkness and heavy downpour which moved in; to pour down on her; stripping her of any sensibility at that point. She remembered her ma's bellowing words about neighbours and welcoming party, how her ma had let her in that they were going over at 8pm. She pulled out her phone, sent a small text and sat on the steps before the porch of her apartment block, pressing send on her tear and rain stained touch screen and allowed her head to fall in her hands. She ran through what she said to Maura, how hurtful she had been; despite how distant Maura had been, she didn't deserve that.

_Sorry Ma, got caught up in work. Can't make it. X_

_The response from last chapter __totally__ made me want to write more of this story! I really enjoyed writing this, but I want you; the readers to tell me what you think! If you've any questions please ask and don't forget to review ;)_


End file.
